The Sorting of the Weasleys
by DontFeedTheDragon
Summary: The title says it all- this is the Sorting of the Weasley children from oldest to youngest when they first arrive at Hogwarts. Daily updates! -AN: the normal words are the Hat talking, the italics are the person being Sorted-
1. Weasley, Bill

**My first Harry Potter fic that is not a crossover! :D Blimey, i could just rant on forever how long i've loved the series, how amazing and magical and wonderful it is, but i'd rather let you read this story! **

**The **normal words **are the Sorting Hat, and the**_Italic words_ **are the person getting Sorted.**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING. :)**

* * *

Hello, Bill.

_Hello, Hat._

Tell me, Bill- which house do you think you would do best in?

_Well, Hat, it's not really my job to say._

Ah, very true. That was cunning of you- let's not rule out Slytherin yet.

_Okay. Say, Hat, who's the pretty girl at the Ravenclaw table?_

Focus, Bill. Let's make this easier for the pair of us.

_Okay. Mum and dad were in Gryffindor, though, doesn't everyone usually end up with their families?_

Ah yes, Molly and Arthur. Good people, they are. And no, Bill, it always differs. Some people end up in the same house as the rest of their families, others don't. There have been families with hundreds of generations going to this school and they were all in the same house, but there have also been families like that who all ended up in different houses. It depends on you, Bill, not your blood.

_Doesn't it depend on your blood if you're a Slytherin, though?_

No, Bill, it does not. Tom Riddle- or You-Know-Who, well, he was a Slytherin of half blood.

_Blimey! I'm more of a pureblood than the You-Know-Who!_

Bill, it's taken to my notice how often you get sidetracked. We've just had a whole conversation- I've been on your head for a whole minute and a half- and yet, we haven't even ruled out one house.

_So, let's start then!_

Okay, Bill. Let's start.

_So? Did you get anything yet?_

Well, yes. You are most definitely not a Hufflepuff, you are much too impatient. I'd say you aren't a Ravenclaw either- not that you don't have brains, just that you seem to multitask them far too much.

_Multitask my brains?_

Yes, Bill.

_Oh. But-_

You are not a Slytherin either- too curious.

_But if I'm not a Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw, that means I'm a-?_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**update tomorrow!**


	2. Weasley, Charlie

**hello hello! back again with another update for Charlie! :) **

**again, the normal words are the Hat, and the italics are Charlie (:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own Harry Potter, the Sorting Hat, or even Mr. Charlie Weasley, the wonderful J.K. Rowling does (:**

* * *

Charlie Weasley.

_Yes, that's me!_

Hello, Charlie. Are you ready to begin?

_Oh yes, very ready._

Much less distracted than your older brother, I see.

_You mean Bill? Yeah, that old bloke said he took ages to get Sorted!_

Ages? No, Charlie, Bill hasn't even been alive for ages. I, on the other hand, have.

_Really? How long exactly?_

Since the beginning of Hogwarts. Speaking of which, you will also take quite a while to get Sorted if we don't begin soon.

_Right, right. Let's go._

Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. . . so very smart, how well you would do in Ravenclaw.

_Ravenclaw?_

Yes, Ravenclaw. But no, when I see you here at this school, you do not seem to fit in Ravenclaw. You are not a Slytherin, either, much too nice. Hufflepuff, maybe?

_I've heard excellent things about Hufflepuff._

Yes, yes, Hufflepuff is quite the house. Charlie Weasley, you are a very brave, noble boy.

_Am I? So then am I going into Hufflepuff or not?_

No, Charlie. I feel as though you should be

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

_**i'll update with Percy tomorrow! By the way, if you are a Hunger Games or Percy Jackson fan, please go check out my other HG Stories, and i also have a HP/PJO crossover oneshot :)**_

_****_**Luckily, with today's Muggle technology, you don't need to send an owl and can review with the click of a button on your way out!**


	3. Weasley, Percy

**wotcher ;) woohoo, another update as promised! i've already finished this entire story, so unless my PC is having technical difficulties, there should be no detours in posting (:**_  
_

**so, once again- percy is **_italics_ **and the Hat is **normal. **kapeesh?**

**i'm sorry if this is a little OOC, Percy was always in interesting character but not on my list of absoloute favorites, so i didnt study him very well, but i did try to make him as Percy-Is-A-Know-It-All as possible :) **

**Disclaimer- i do not own the wonderful series of magic, sadly :( if i did, Hedwig, Fred, Sirius, James, Lily, Colin and countless others would still be alive. *sigh***

* * *

_Hello, Percy Weasley here._

Yes, Percy, I am well aware.

_Oh, well I just thought that-_

It's all right Percy, no need to explain yourself. Just trying to do that rules out Slytherin for you.

_That's good, I didn't much want to be a Slytherin, I do expect to be Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw anyway._

Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? Odd choice, it is, for someone whose entire family has been Gryffindor.

_Well, yes, I agree. But I'm not much of a Gryffindor, I prefer work over adventure, don't I? And that's not a very Gryffindor thing to say, now, is it?_

You never know, Percy. Gryffindors love work and adventure, but who knows? Perhaps you won't be a Gryffindor, but I will tell you, you won't be a Hufflepuff.

_Won't I? So then, Ravenclaw?_

Oh Percy, how extremely wonderful you would do in Ravenclaw. You have all the smarts and focus for it, quite unlike your brothers.

_Bill and Charlie wouldn't last a day in Ravenclaw. I, on the other hand, feel confident that I belong there._

Do you? Well, I am so sorry to inform you of this, then, Percy, because after scoping deep in your mind, you are most definitely not a Ravenclaw at heart.

_Then what am I?_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**another Weasley in Gryffindor! **

**just as any other author, reviews keep me going, so instead of sending me Galleons or Knuts or owls with parchment like wizards would do, how about you just leave me a review on what you thought? It's a Muggle thing, yes, but after all. . . no magic outside of Hogwarts for underage wizards and witches!**

**Next up: Mr. Fred Weasley, my all time favorite :)**


	4. Weasley, Fred

**WOOHOO! IT'S FREDDIE TIME! oh, how i just LOVE Fred and George Weasley. *spoiler alert ahead*- i sobbed my eyes out when Fred died, he was my most favorite character, i was heart broken when he died! I love Georgie too, and i feel so, SO bad for him. It is, after all, Fred AND George, not Fred OR George. That's the wrong conjunction. :( It was terrible even to see Fred after George's ear was cut off, he was devastated, they were best friends :( *sigh***

**Well, i'll get on with the story now. Please, no hate if i didn't get Fred's perplexing, easy going wit and humour right, i did try as hard as i could, but it seems he's too funny for my own good ;) i have no idea how JK Rowling made him crack a joke on every page he was on, but then again, Jo is freaking amazing.**

**Okay! So! On with the story! :) I now present to you. . . the wonderfully amazing Fred Weasley.**

* * *

Hello, Fred.

_Hullo there, good old mister Hatty. I do reckon I should let you know, though, I'm George._

Funny boy you are, Fred.

_Why yes, I do agree with that. Georgie is actually still waiting, he's after me._

I am aware, Fred.

_Okey dokey then, don't snap your wand in two. _

Fred, you are much like your brother Bill. Very distracted.

_Well, yeah. . . I mean, I'm at Hogwarts with a talking hat on my head, plus, the pretty girl at the Hufflepuff table waved to me. I can't help wonder why ever I would be distracted, can you?_

Quite a funny boy you are, Fred. Very witty indeed.

_Why thank you, Hat, I do try to lighten the mood._

As do Hufflepuffs, Mr. Weasley.

_Hufflepuffs? Well, it wasn't the house I was expecting, but they are quite chirpy and dandy blokes, aren't they? Very nice badger, though._

Sarcasm, I assume? Yes indeed. So I suppose that is a no for Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw, perhaps?

_I am a lot of things, Hat. Clever, yes, but not Ravenclaw clever._

I must agree, Fred Weasley. You and your brother seem to use your extreme intelligence and wit for funny, sneaky projects, quite unlike the average Ravenclaw, who possesses the skill used for work and studies.

_I didn't quite catch all of that, you started to sound like Percy a bit, but I won't ask you to repeat it for both of our sakes._

Well, I only just came to the conclusion that you are not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff material, and you are too charming and a pleasure to be around to be Slytherin.

_So then, I'm in. . . Gryffindor?_

Yes, Fred Weasley, you are officially a student of the house known as

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

_**again, sorry if i didn't get Fred funny enough, but who can compare their work of Fred to Jo`s? Haha :) **_

_**REVIEWS MAKE MEH DAY! :D **_

_**also, this is a tad bit important- i noticed a lot of you are putting me on Story Alert (which i love, thank you!) but i do think you should just take an extra second and add me to AUTHOR ALERT instead, because i can guarantee that after this fic, more HP fics will be coming your way, and i'm assuming you are putting me on Story Alert because you enjoy my writing. . . but if you put me on Author Alert, you'll be even to see even more of my writing, and for all different fandoms!**_

_****_**i have stories posted for The Hunger Games, and i have a Percy Jackson/ Harry Potter funny crossover one shot :) **

**So, i'll be back tomorrow, with Georgie! :) dont forget to review please!**


	5. Weasley, George

**Hello to all of my wonderful Potterhead readers! I am SO SO SO sorry i didn't update yesterday with Georgie! Sirius says a man is only as good as his word (well, he said that, but in a different context) and it seems i didn't live up to my word on publishing daily :( i feel so guilty! **_  
_

**So, I made it up to you it two ways:**

**a) I wrote an extra two or three lines from George and the Hat and the end of this chapter after George has already been Sorted and he doesnt want to get up yet, just for humour and my own amusement ;)**

**b) Every single review that THIS CHAPTER (and maybe the next two) get, i PROMISE i will reply to you in a PM! I will respond to each and every one of you, telling you all how much your support means, even if it takes all week! :D**

**Okay, so, keep that in mind when you're done this chapter!**

* * *

_Hello, Hat, George Weasley sitting under you at the moment._

Greetings, George.

_Yeah, yeah, you too, Hatty._

Like your brother, I see?

_Fred? I'm more like Fred and he's more like me than you can imagine. He's in Gryffindor, so yeah, I suppose I'll be in Gryffindor too? Well, even if I'm not, I suppose I'll just have to wear his robes and sneak in to pretend I'm in that house, then. . . _

You and Fred seem to be each other's other halves. Yes, I sense a bond between you two much stronger than any friendship I have seen between two eleven year olds ever. I can see why you would want to be Sorted with him.

_Yeah, so, um. . . I reckon we should get going? I'm starving and mum only packed us a cruddy sandwich for the way here, she didn't honestly think we liked salmon-_

Let's carry on rather than talking about your lunch, shall we?

_Well, someone's being snappy for a raggy old hat. I didn't know clothing could have such an attitude, but if they can I bet those are the kind of clothes Percy the Prat would wear._

Just like your twin, funny, courageous, smart, and incredibly loyal. I know exactly what to do with you.

_Well, let's just hope you also know exactly what to do about your smell, you stink worse than Ron's socks. But Hat, I truly would appreciate it if you put me at a table with loads of food?_

Enough about the food, George, for unless your twin has already eaten it all, there is plenty at

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_. . .Well you could've just said that, you know. . . _

George. Go.

_Again with the snappy attitude, Hat? Well, cheers!_

* * *

**oh gosh, i just love Gred and Forge SO BLOODY MUCH! :D it killed me when Fred died and left George behind, and that's why i felt the need to make the Hat and George refer to how much alike the twins are, and how close they are ;_; *tear***_  
_

**okayyy!**

**_please do not forget what i said at the top Authors Note, i will respond to all reviews! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW WITH FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! xxx_  
**

**__See you tomorrow with our King, Ron Weasley!**


	6. Weasley, Ron

**hello, hello! second to last chapter! enjoy, and dont forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Hello, Ronald.

_Hullo._

Which House do you think you'll be in?

_Dunno, do I? Well, my whole family is Gryffindor, and I know I'll never hear the end of it from Fred and George if I'm any other. . ._

This is off topic, but why is that?

_Well, they say that Hufflepuffs are mostly chirpy blokes and Ravenclaws are like Percy clones and I already know too much about Slytherins to want to be one of them, but I don't know if I want to be Gryffindor either._

Ah yes, Mr. Weasley, I can sense that. You think you wouldn't be able to live up to their standards of bravery is it? Yes, it is. Well Ron, you have nothing to fear. If I did put you in Gryffindor, bravery comes in all sorts of forms, whether it is chivalry like pulling out a chair for a lady or risking your life for your friends.

_I'm eleven years old. I doubt I'm very chivalrous, and I am certainly not risking my life any time soon._

You didn't let me finish, Ronald.

_It's Ron. I go by Ron._

Okay, Ron. Let me finish telling you about the Houses, then we'll see where you belong. So, that's that about Gryffindor qualities. As for what you call the chirpy blokes, they are merely friendly, and you yourself seem quite friendly. The Percy clones, as you call them, are very bright and intelligent people. Maybe we shouldn't rule out everything but Ravenclaw too quick, though.

_Hey!_

Do not take offense. You say you do not want to be Slytherin? Well then, I will not make you.

_Harry Potter is Gryffindor, obviously._

I know, Ron, I Sorted him less than a half hour ago.

_Well sorry, only trying to break the tension between myself and the talking fabric on my head. You gonna Sort me or what?_

Patience, Ron, and yes I am. You are not Ravenclaw, nor are you Slytherin. I see you doing extremely well in both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, you have key qualities for both.

_And?_

And I choose not to put you in Hufflepuff, because I know you will not shine to your full abilities there. Therefore, I am putting you in the last house left, where I know for sure you will do great things that will never be forgotten.

_Yeah, sure._

Ron, do not underestimate yourself, it's not very common people in your house do.

_Okay, okay. Now, I lost track a while back, you still haven't told me what house I'm in…?_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**Well, the Hat was right about Ron Weasley doing great things :D anyway, i am obsessed with James and Lily, they are just too cute! Same with the Marauders! Well, most of them anyway, because in my mind, the Marauders aren't James, Sirius, Remus and (ugh) Peter. In my mind, the Marauders are James, Sirius, Remus and (yay!) Lily, their Marauderette. :) **

**So, back to my little James and Lily rant- i'm starting a story about them! Yay! So stay tuned and subscribe to Author Alert, don't worry, i will still update my Hunger Games fics and work on my Percy Jackson one. I just started reading a novel called Divergent, too, so who knows? Maybe if i get addicted to that you'll see a fic from there too ;) **

**ANYWAY, i love James and Lily, Ron and Hermione, Remus and Tonks, and Fred and George (as brothers! TWINCEST IS WRONG), but pretty much just Harry Potter fanfiction in general. **

**So, if you are reading this and are an author of any Harry Potter fics that you would like me to read and review, don't be afraid to just PM me with the details or even leave them in a review!**

**See you tomorrow with Ms. Ginny, don't forget to review!**

**(p.s- i would really appreciate if you guys DID send me your stories, i love reading them, so don't be afraid)**


	7. Weasley, Ginny

**ahh! last chapter! **

**_PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED, IT IS IMPORTANT._  
**

Ginny Weasley.

_That's my name, yes, Hat._

I know, Ginevra. Let's get you Sorted, shall we?

_We shall. I think I may as well tell you now, though, I refuse to be a Hufflepuff._

And why is that, Ginevra? I think with your kindness and loyalty, you would do extremely well in Hufflepuff.

_Call me Ginny, please. And I know all that kindness and loyalty stuff about Hufflepuff, but let's face it, there isn't enough action in that house._

That is very true, Ginny, Hufflepuffs are rather peaceful. So I see you want to be amongst adventure?

_That's the idea, yes._

So bold for an eleven year old, you are.

_Well, I can't really help it, growing up with six older brothers. They just kind of raise you to be strong._

Strong, eh? I thought so. Maybe you shan't be Ravenclaw either. You are very smart, but I do not think the house of blue and bronze would suit you.

_Well, me neither. So Gryffindor or Slytherin?_

I know for a fact you already know that answer, smart girl like you, Ginny.

_Bloody right I do. I could never be Slytherin, not with all those Death Eaters, meanwhile my entire family being Gryffindor!_

Are you sure it's just your family, Ginny?

_Yes._

Positive? There's no point in lying, I can see all your thoughts, you know.

_Fine. Hermione Granger is my friend, too, and I don't want her to think badly of me._

That's it, Ginny?

_Okay, okay. Harry Potter, too._

Ah, the legendary Harry Potter.

_Shut up._

Well Ginevra, no point of chatting here. Since we already know which House you will be in, let's announce it to the rest of the school, shall we?

_Sure, why not? Stinks under here anyway._

Well then. . . "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**okay, so, the story is officially over, but this is important, so please read it.**

**I am currently working on two Hunger Games fics as well as a James/Lily fic for HP, and all of those should be up within a few weeks if all goes as planned. However, if i finish or get bored of those, i am thinking of making this into a story not only about the Weasleys, but a variety of characters from Harry Potter and their Sortings. So I may have the Marauders, maybe Dumbledore, and Hermione and Luna, and side characters like that. What do you think of that idea? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**Secondly, I would like to thank each and every of my readers and reviewers. I would thank all of you individually if I could, but some are anon, and still, there are too many. But THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really wouldn't have anything to do with these stories if it weren't for you.**

**Next, I'd like to just ask you of the small favor of putting me on your Author Alert, just so that you can see when I post a new story. It means a lot when i get emails that I've been added to a subscription, so thanks if you've already done that, and thanks if you are going to do it now!**

**The NEXT thing (oh, boy) is my birthday is in a week, and i am trying to get 100 more followers on my tumblr, so if you do have a tumblr, it would mean SO MUCH if you followed me, and i ALWAYS follow back! Sirius Black says a man is only as good as his word- well, now I try my hardest to live up to my word, and so far i am succeeding on tumblr :) the link is on my profile, but i am ** .com

**Next up, if any of you have an idea for a story you'd like me to write, don't be afraid to PM me or leave it in a review, i am open to suggestions! :D**

**Okay, now, I had a few more things, but i forgot what they were, (ack) so I'm just going to quickly pen down the next few that i can remember in bullet points so i don't forget.**

**a) if you have a story you'd like me to read, please tell me, and i will!**

**b) feel free to send me ideas :)**

**c) i'm a pretty good graphic artist, so you know how now you have the option of putting in story covers? Well, if you have a story and need a cover, i would be more than happy to make you one if you tell me what you need it to be :)**

**d) I LOVE MY READERS! SO I WILL BE POSTING A NEW STORY SOMETIME SOON, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO THE SIMPLE THINGS I SAID ABOVE, AND UNTIL THE NEXT STORY, BYE! :)**


End file.
